


【原创】林汌之×林屿

by Noahhhhhhh



Category: brother - Fandom, 原创 - Fandom, 骨科
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahhhhhhh/pseuds/Noahhhhhhh
Summary: #骨科#是亲兄弟。避雷：骨科，自渎，轻微恋足，浴室play，控射。前半段是高甜，后半段高h。
Kudos: 6





	【原创】林汌之×林屿

**Author's Note:**

> 避雷：骨科，自渎，轻微恋足，浴室play，控射。
> 
> 爽点雷点碰了不少，我写的挺爽的，如果以上有无法接受的内容就离开吧，别硬逼着自己看下去，非得看那看完别骂我踩你雷。
> 
> 我反正写的很爽，希望你们也能看的很爽。
> 
> 哪里写的不好欢迎指正，捉虫或愉快探讨。  
> 【email：linnuocheng123@163.com】
> 
> by 诺诚  
>  【禁止盗转搬运】

林汌之有个哥哥，是全世界都羡慕都喊着国欠哥那一类的好哥哥，小小的小人儿牵着弟弟，不用大人提醒就会主动的把他照顾的好好的，有好吃的会分他一半，哭了闹了会用糖果哄他开心。

林汌之从他哥哥手里骗走了好多好多的糖果和蛋糕。

林屿其实知道，但是他乐意被弟弟骗，看着弟弟吃蛋糕糊一嘴角的奶油他其实也很高兴。

林汌之半岁大的时候林屿刚学会走路，颤颤巍巍的站起来走，走两步跌一跤，身后有个跟屁虫弟弟追着他的步子满地爬。

六岁的时候林屿去上小学，林汌之以为爸爸妈妈要把他和哥哥分开，又哭又闹的闷了好几天，问起来只说想要哥哥。于是林屿暂缓了一年上学，身后多了只牵着他衣角过马路的小跟屁虫。

十三岁的时候两个人踏入同一所初中，上学路上，仍保持了不远不近落下半步的距离，他的小跟屁虫弟弟在过马路时仍会下意识的牵住他的衣角。

他们从小学就念的附小，再升上附中，林汌之废了好大劲儿才追上他哥的步伐考上附中的高中部，他哥顺利进了理科的实验班，他乖乖留在文科班，也不会再像以前那样哭闹着要跟哥哥一起了。

林屿的目标很坚定，说了要考x大，老师同学家人都笑话他他要跟x大杠到底了，林屿笑笑说是啊，然后眼神一直逗留在弟弟身上。

林汌之自认自己没有能力考上x大，默默地开电脑翻找同一座城市里其他的大学。林屿站在他身后看他查，林汌之转头看见他，指着x大附近的技校，说我在这里等你好不好。

林屿伸手按他的眼角，林汌之眼皮微微发烫，被他按的忍不住闭上眼。

林屿的变声期来得尤其的晚，上了高中嗓子才逐渐变哑，他觉得自己声音不好听，于是变得极少开口，人安静下来。他看着弟弟，眉眼里带了笑，占了人的座位，帮他查x大各专业的录取分数线。

林汌之坐在他腿上，被他哥圈在怀里，少年人的骨骼发育的极快，林汌之尽量的缩着身子，像小时候，窝在他哥的怀里。

“哥，你不嫌弃你有个笨弟弟吧。”林汌之自动自觉的从他外套的口袋里摸出糖果，嘴里含了糖，声音含糊着。

林屿不应答，他就靠过去，嘴唇搭在他哥的脖颈上，有一下没一下的亲。林屿敲键盘的声音小了些，耳朵温度悄然升高。颈侧让他吮出一小片粉红，有些暧昧。

林汌之屈着身子坐得难受，下来在他身侧站直了，指尖搭着那一个小草莓，笑了起来，“给你打了个烙印，你是我的了。”

林屿握拳抵在唇边，低喃：“我一直是你的。”

林汌之没听清，也不在意，走到边上去翻林屿的笔记本。

“串串，”林屿转头看他一眼，招手，“你看看这个专业，你可以吗？”

“不要叫我串串！”林汌之拿糖扔他，扔的挺准，糖果砸到林屿的脑袋，弹了一下，正巧落到林屿面前。他撕了糖纸塞进嘴里，笑着改口，“糖糖。”

林屿对林汌之的称呼不固定，林汌之的小名叫串串，但是林屿叫他糖糖果果甜甜，什么乱七八糟的称呼想到什么就叫什么，却从来不叫他弟弟。

距离林屿给他定的目标线还差了接近一百分，林屿有空了就给他补课，一题一题细致的讲，三四五六遍，不厌其烦，眉眼里看不出一丝不耐烦。

反倒是林汌之懊恼于自己的愚笨，学的要发疯，他哥用一块小蛋糕哄着他继续学，写完了卷子才让吃。

小的时候他们也常常这样，林屿教他做题，写作业写的郁闷，哥哥带着他出去买一块小蛋糕，然后两个人坐在咖啡厅里完成剩下的作业。蛋糕就放在两人中间，林汌之写写看看，视线偶尔扫到他哥脸上，笑得甜，比蛋糕还甜。

作业写完了，林屿喂他吃蛋糕又细致地帮他擦干净嘴角的奶油，林汌之也笑着看着他，喜欢哥哥手里的蛋糕更喜欢哥哥。

高考的前夕林汌之生日，恰逢十八岁成人礼，家里人隆重的过了一遍，晚上回了自己的卧室里，林汌之洗完澡出来，卧室里一片漆黑，他吓一跳。

远处的角落，燃起一支蜡烛。

“别开灯，”林屿轻声道，“生日快乐，”他端着一小块插了蜡烛的蛋糕向他走来。

林屿把蛋糕放在书桌上，林汌之一脸懵的被他拉过来，“许个愿吧，许一个我能帮你实现的愿望。”

林屿说着让他许愿，却牵着他的手不放了。林汌之也不在意，闭眼默了半秒，刚想吹蜡烛，眼前凑过来一块黑影，裹挟着温热的气息，飞快地在他唇角啄了一下。

林汌之有些发愣，摸着自己的嘴角，“哥，你知道亲吻是什么意思吧。”

“知道，”林屿的声音里带了很重的笑意，他又凑过来亲了一下，“生日快乐，”说一句亲一口，“高考顺利，”浅尝即止的吻，一瞬间就分开了，“身体健康，”他又啄一口，“天天开心。”

林汌之再忍不住，伸手拢了他后脑勺的发，结结实实地亲上去，再也不是浅浅的亲一下唇角，四片唇瓣压了个密实。

吻毕，林汌之开了灯吃蛋糕，一小块儿提拉米苏，他下午就在家里冰箱里发现了，却没拆穿他哥。林汌之小鸡护食儿一般的一个人独吞了一整块蛋糕，只给林屿留了一个带着可可粉味道的吻。

略微的苦味，却让人满心甜蜜。

林屿去洗澡，林汌之吃完了蛋糕又去刷了一遍牙。林屿洗完了澡出来，他才后知后觉的想起来，坐起来朝他哥伸出一只手，“哥，我的礼物呢。”

“你的礼物就是我。”林屿把自己的手搭在上面，“男朋友。”

林汌之一边骂他土，一边又把人的手牵紧了。他让出一小块位置，“来聊聊呗。”

两个人倒在一张床上，盖着同一张被子。

“哥，其实我不喜欢吃提拉米苏，它是苦的，我爱甜。”林汌之絮絮叨叨的小声说着话，“但是提拉米苏的意思是带我走，所以我每次来找你都带一块提拉米苏。”

“以后不用带了，你不带我也会带你走的。”林屿低声说。

以后这个词，多好啊，像是两个人拥有着无限的未来。林汌之特别喜欢，喜欢这个词，更喜欢听他哥说这个词。

他挣扎着坐起来，要去亲林屿，却被人挡开了，林屿翻了个身卷着被子要睡了，身体蜷着，声音从被子里闷着透出来：“高考结束前都不让你亲了。”他反手抓住他的手腕，捏着腕骨，“也不能抱。”

林汌之闹他，“不可以！”他觉得委屈，刚在一起第一天就被剥夺了一周不能亲不能抱的权利，“哪有你这样的男朋友啊，不让亲也不让抱的。”

林屿平时也没少挨着弟弟睡，但今天说完那一大堆的话以后，这点距离就让他身体里拱起了火，烧得他浑身都难受。他团了团身子，声音低哑下去，“不让碰就是不让碰，你得好好考试，高考没考好我就只是你的哥哥。”

林汌之委屈死了，“不能啊，那我考完一科你亲我一下好不好。”他黏过去抱住他哥，“你不亲亲我我没动力好好考试。”

林屿不说话，林汌之只得继续退让，“那抱抱我。”

林屿翻身抱住他，把人按在怀里按实了，“好。”他拿手捋着弟弟后脑勺的发，动作极轻，带着克制，声音低哑到几乎听不清，“高考完了不止亲亲抱抱，什么都可以……”

林汌之窝在他怀里，呼吸清浅，也不知道到底听清没听清。

林屿抱着他睡了三天，实在是觉得太伤身体，拢着被子坐在床上发呆的时间从以前的每天早上一次变成了早中晚各一次，第四天他就受不了的爬回了自己的床上，面对委屈的皱起一张脸的弟弟，只得每天买个小蛋糕哄他，看着弟弟的苦瓜脸瞬间变成甜瓜脸，自己心情也变好了不少。

两个人分在不同的考场，离得远，林汌之没闹他要一个亲亲抱抱或者小蛋糕，反倒是主动往他手心里按了一颗薄荷糖，“哥，考试加油。”

林屿笑起来，拆了糖纸吃了，又摊开手掌，“再给一颗。”

林汌之又塞给他一颗，这颗林屿揣在兜里一直没吃，像是一颗护身符一样带在身边。进考场的时候他用他低血糖的理由糊弄了老师，带了进去。

之后的一连两天都重复着上述的情景，只有林屿在最后一天早晨分别时，也塞给他一颗一颗糖果，直接替他剥开糖纸塞进他嘴里，这是林汌之平时最不爱吃的，觉得酸倒牙的那个牌子。他看着弟弟酸得皱起眉头，笑开了，“x大见。”

林汌之一大早就被哥哥整蛊了，心情不好，转身就跑了，闷气一直生到考完了回家的路上。

林屿带他去买蛋糕，把人堵在小巷子的巷口里咬耳朵，“不生气了好不好。”

林汌之伸手扣住他的后脑勺，吻得凶狠，不知道是谁咬破了谁的嘴唇，亦或是舌头。

嘴里漫开的血腥味用一大块蛋糕都遮掩不掉。

林汌之摸着自己唇角的伤口，“你亲那么凶干什么。”

“你不也咬我了吗！”林汌之把一块蛋糕戳的稀烂，奶油水果夹心和海绵蛋糕被他挑着一层一层的吃。

“你的伤爸妈注意不到啊，我的被他们看到了问起来怎么解释？”林汌之叉起一块草莓，刚想吃，闻言愣了一下，手腕被林屿按住了，握着叉子的手转了个向，林屿就着他的手吃了草莓，“我跟他们解释被表白还被强吻了？”

林汌之低垂了眉眼，忽然间懊恼起自己的冲动来，“怎么办啊……”

逗弟弟很好玩，把他闹生气了再哄回来的过程更有趣，林屿笑着揉他的头发，“今晚不回家不就好了么，去网吧，”他顿了一下，“或者去……开房。”

林屿摸了摸自己兜里的身份证，脸上燥得慌，最后几个字含糊在尾音里，听不大清。

他这个耳背弟弟这个时候耳朵倒是灵光了，转头看过来，眼里冒光。

两个人对这种事都没什么太多的经验，那点儿微薄的经验全来自当代社会上被阉割得所剩无几的文学作品片段。各分出一只手牵在一起，另一只手不约而同的用手机在网络世界里遨游。

光文字描述都让他们看的面红耳赤，林汌之偷偷捏了一把他哥发红的耳垂，笑一声，溜进了拐角的便利店。

林屿知道他要买什么，燥得不行，没跟他进去，蹲在门口等弟弟出来。

林汌之拎了个白色的小袋子，他仿佛隔着半透明的塑料袋窥探到了某些他即将失去的羞耻心。林汌之笑着递给他一个冰淇淋，草莓味儿的，自己则吃一个香草味的。

俩穷学生，身上也没太多的钱，找了路边的小旅馆。

林汌之把袋子挂到他哥的手腕上，忽然悄悄地说：“哥，这里隔音不太好。”

林屿更燥了。

刚关上房门，两个人就贴在一起交换了一个吻，草莓味儿和香草味儿的呼吸交织在一起，气氛一瞬间变得甜腻腻的。

林汌之一边扒他衣服，一边到处亲着，林屿让他弄得浑身发麻发痒，受不住地轻喘起来。

“哥，”林汌之舔弄着他的耳垂，“我套子也买的草莓味儿的。”

林屿郁闷了，今天一天都跟草莓过不去了是吧，他以后再也不想碰跟草莓有关的东西了。“你怎么这么记仇，”他推开小狗似的抱着他舔的弟弟，“我洗个澡。”

林汌之笑着从他关门的缝里挤了进去，林屿怕夹伤他，没敢太用力，一下子就被人趁虚而入。

本就狭窄的浴室还摆齐了三件套，马桶浴缸洗脸台几乎是挨在一起，一两步的距离就磕碰到了。

林汌之又凑上来吻他，啃着他哥下巴的时候，他听见他哥用喑哑的嗓音说，“我们可以一起洗澡。”

林汌之就等这句话了，闻言立马就开始脱衣服，甚至为了不把衣服沾湿开了门往外边儿扔。

“别急，你别急！”林屿按住他作乱的手，自己去解扣到顶的扣子，两个人抵在洗漱台上亲吻着，呼吸交织在一起，又急又乱，不知道是谁极粗重是鼻息声占据了整个空间。

林汌之抱着他洗澡，拆了花洒的软管慢慢的帮他哥清理。林屿让打进体内的热水冲傻了，弓着腰任他弄，攥着扶手的指节泛白。

这过程漫长又无聊，林汌之倒是难得的有耐心，回想着刚看过的教程一点点细致的帮他弄。

林屿一肚子水，难受得不行，还没出浴室，眼尾就烧的红通通了，身体也一点点的烫起来。

林汌之勾着他的脖子亲吻，吮得他唇角结了血痂的破口再度裂开，血腥味漫进口中。

林屿把他推出去，反锁了门自己清理，林汌之站在门口，能听清水声之下他哥闷哼喘息声。

他倚着门，手机里放着刚下好的片，手指覆在自己的性器上。

他闭上眼，试图把视频里小受的叫声代入到他哥，欲望水涨船高。林汌之转身拍门，“哥、哥你好了没呀，”他声音全哑了，“快出来......”

林屿不知道他怎么了，着急忙慌的开了门。林汌之一看他就知道他哥偷偷哭了，眼睛红的不像话，他把人挤到墙边上狠狠地亲。

手机被随手搁置在流理台上，播放着的gv忘记暂停，狭小的空间被另两个男人的喘息声填满。

“哥，哥......”林汌之急切的喊他，呼吸声乱得一塌糊涂。林屿被他吻得嘴唇发麻，舌也被勾缠得发痛，偏了头躲开，又被林汌之捏着下巴掰回来继续亲。

林汌之低哑着声音喊他，不再唤他哥哥，低喘着叫他的名字，一遍又一遍。

他拉着林屿的手按在自己的身下用力搓揉，让他哥感受他的炙烫，林屿好几次想要抽回手都被他按住了。

林汌之低头瞄了眼手机，男人把另一个放在流理台上，站在他两腿之间，指尖隐入禁地，两指曲着快速抽弄，抠挖翻搅，惹得男人挂在他手臂上的小腿抽动，呻吟声断断续续的传出，嗯嗯啊啊的。

“哥，”他寻了林屿的唇再次吻上去，被推开脑袋之后自觉的下滑找到他的颈动脉，含着轻吮。

林屿都没来得及推开，那地方就留下了一个印痕，不大，却青红泛紫。他忍着喘息，哑着嗓音警告，“别在看得见的地方弄。不许再咬我嘴唇了，回去不好解释......”

他话还没说完就被林汌之打断了，“腿夹着我的腰。”林汌之低声命令道。

说完也不等他哥动作，抬起他哥的腿，拿了润滑液倒自己一手，指尖钻入他哥的身体里。

林屿夹住他的腰，用大腿根夹着轻轻一蹭，哼了声，林汌之让他刺激得脑门上青筋直跳。

他下腹胀得生疼，再听不得他哥的一声喘息，耐心全无，根本注意不到他哥的反应，潦草的开拓过之后扶着自己硬塞了进去。

润滑够了扩张却没做好，林屿疼的要命，咬着他的耳朵颈侧呜咽。

他环住弟弟，用力的抱，两个人上半身几乎粘连在一起。

这个姿势不好受力，林汌之再也等不了，抱起他把他哥往墙上一拍，硬是完完全全的全塞了进去，一瞬间顶到深处。

林屿受了刺激般弓起腰，干嚎一声，眼泪瞬间就落下来了，忍都忍不住。

在弟弟面前哭已经很丢脸了，被弟弟操哭就更丢脸了。羞耻心让他缩起身体，却意外的触及体内的敏感处，眼泪更加收不住了。

他的后脊骨紧贴着墙壁，这是他唯一的支撑点，双腿架在林汌之的臂弯上，身体几乎对折，他却顾不上这点疼痛，下半身被贯穿的痛让他至今还没缓过来。

太疼了，疼的他想抽抽，林汌之的技术也不怎么样，无头苍蝇似的横冲直撞，顶的他哪哪儿都不舒服。

林汌之胡乱的顶弄，初经人事的肠肉紧热，在呼吸间包裹住他的性器吞吃，过多的润滑液使得他两腿之间一片淫迷景象，在快速的抽动间隙被带出又被塞入，狭窄密闭的浴室里又多了一道噗哧水声，气氛暧昧到了极点。

好在林汌之是第一次，意志力不够长久，侵犯他哥这种违背伦理道德的事情又让他处在极度兴奋的情况下，兴奋得过了头，加上这是他哥，这可是他哥，只是听林屿在他耳边轻轻地喘息一声就让他快要憋不住射了。

滚烫浓稠的精华顶在最深的地方喷射出来，伴随着少年人滚烫炙热的吻。

林汌之先前火急火燎的拍门闯进来按着他就开始操他，没有反应时间更别提再出去拿上刚买的套子。

林屿被他放下，双脚触地的感觉让他一阵腿软，酸麻胀痛后知后觉的来，一点点蚕食了他的骨髓。

林屿站在地上，前胸抵着弟弟借力，后背紧贴着墙，这才勉强站稳、站直了身体。精液混合着润滑液顺着他的臀缝流到大腿根。

林屿疼的要命，如果这个时候林汌之能低头看看，会发现林屿大腿根淌着的淫靡液体里掺杂了血丝。也会发现他哥的性器半软不硬——林屿疼得都没有那份欲望了。  
林汌之还没缓过神便又一次被他哥推出门外，林屿捡起地上的花洒清理自己的身体，顺带慢慢的扩张开，两指三指，直到那地方能轻松容纳下三指甚至更多的手指顺畅的进出。

清理过后他分着腿跪坐在浴缸里，喘息着，闭上眼看见的一幕幕的全是他被弟弟侵犯，性器抵入身体深处，偶尔几次刮擦过敏感点，那阵儿的快感爽的他每根神经的神经末梢都在震颤。

他半身卧在水里，手指快速的撸动自己的性器，低喃着弟弟的名字。

林汌之被推出去之后，贴着门缓了许久才回过神，他方才也有些腿软。

他下意识的去找手机，没找到手机，反倒是找到了被遗落在床上的那一盒套子。

他忽然想起来手机被落在浴室里了，反身刚打算敲门，听见隔音并不好的浴室里传出他哥低喃着他名字的动静，混杂着水声和喘息声，尾音打着颤，想也知道在干什么。

林汌之嗓子发紧，倚靠着门站着，下半身光听着他哥的动静就又竖立起来了，他甚至都没用手碰。

他低着头给自己戴好了套子，这才抬手敲门：“哥，我手机落里面了。”

里面静了一瞬，喘息声说话声呻吟声包括水声全消失了。林屿闭上眼，想起林汌之手机里放的东西，手里的性器颤抖着吐出了一点儿精华，尿道口翕翕合合，乳白的精液从前端溢出来，顺着柱身缓缓往下淌，最后没入水中被稀释了个干净。

他把林汌之第二次推出去的时候忘了锁门，他甚至都看见林汌之已经按下了门把手，只等他一句话，就推门进来。

林屿放松了身体，躺回水里，微不可查地一声叹息，“进来吧。”

林汌之进门之后第一件事就是俯身吻他，他哥的这双唇对他仿佛有无尽的诱惑。林屿之前说不让他再在明显的地方留下印痕，他听进去了，于是这个吻是温柔的，缱绻的。他含着林屿的嘴角舔得湿润，再把他的舌头勾出来，在空气里交缠在一起。

这个吻因为漫长而变得充满色气。

浴缸里的热水氤氲着，蒸腾出雾气，给林屿的眼蒙了一层薄薄的水光，格外的亮。

林屿之前没注意到，此刻手探过去，触到了才惊觉林汌之已经戴好了套子，手指不尴不尬的顿在空中，不知道该不该收回来。

“哥，我还想要。”林汌之垂眸看过去，嗓音低哑却带着一丝丝委屈，拇指在他的眼尾到发鬓之间来回摩挲，像是代替嘴唇在亲吻。

就像林汌之受不了他哥哑着声音呢喃着叫他的名字一样，林屿对他弟用这种可怜兮兮的语气提的要求也毫无抵抗力。

他借着林汌之的力站起来，之前的那波腿软刚缓过劲来，这会儿又让热水泡得骨头都酥软了，林屿跨出浴缸的时候，一阵腿软，半跪在林汌之的脚边，林汌之甚至都来不及反应过来拉住他。

林屿的嘴唇蹭到他的性器，唇上沾了润滑油。林汌之忽然想起来什么似的，脸上挂了恶作剧的笑，他把他哥拉起来，轻啄了一下他哥刚沾到了润滑油的唇，笑着道：“哥，这个也是草莓味儿的。”

林屿耳朵根儿瞬间爆红，早晨出门时他塞进弟弟嘴里的糖果正是草莓味儿的酸糖；下午他带着弟弟去吃了草莓蛋糕，其间他“虎口夺食”，从弟弟唇边抢走了一颗草莓；一个小时前林汌之刚请他吃了一个草莓味的冰淇淋，此时此刻，他弟贴着他的耳，声音里带了浓浓笑意跟他说：“哥，这个也是草莓味儿的。”

个破孩子怎么这么能记仇呢。

林屿恨不得找一个地缝钻进去，手脚都让热水浸得发软，推也推不开林汌之的怀抱，只好将就着忍了。

“去外面，”林屿推他，身体被热气熏得泛了粉，声音也像是含了水，“床上。”

林汌之应一声“好”，二话不说就弯腰把林屿抱了起来。林屿不算重，身材也还不错，但好说歹说也是上百斤的人，不比抱一麻袋米回家轻松多少。

他面色不显，脖颈倒是用力到泛红，青筋暴起，林屿忍不住发笑，呼吸轻轻扫在他颈侧。

被笑得狠了，林汌之直接把他扔在了床上，林屿弹了一下，没来得及躺平身体，就被折了腿压住了。

大腿的那根筋又开始抽着发麻，林屿皱了眉直喊，“疼疼疼，麻了，”他抬起的脚掌踩在林汌之的肩头。

林汌之直起身放过他，手指却握住了他的脚踝，掌心包着他的脚揉捏着。

林屿主动地翻了个身，趴在床上，塌腰翘臀，分着腿露出穴口。林汌之沾了润滑，两指往里塞，除了清洗过后的略干略涩以外，肠壁柔软，像是被人细致的开拓过。

林屿从嗓子里发出细小的哼声，指尖揪着被单，犹豫了好一会儿才开口，为难道：“我自己……弄过了。”林屿的声音小的跟蚊子哼哼似的，“可以直接进。”

林汌之抽口气，俯身贴着林屿的脊梁骨一点点的向下吮吻。性器贴着臀缝蹭，好几次浅浅的插入穴口都足以让林屿抽一口气。林屿的臀缝湿漉漉的，一摸一手黏腻。

他冷静过一阵子，知道不能再冲动，用微薄的意志力控制住自己不要直接插入，免得伤到他哥。

但此刻心急的人不是他，林屿比他更急，被反复撩拨到精神高度紧张却一直得不到满足的感觉将他折磨得欲仙欲死。

他在等林屿主动开口，林汌之趴在他背上，手绕到前面包裹住他的性器，抚慰着。林屿憋了许久，至今仍没彻底的发泄出来过，只是被弟弟的手触碰到就已经快要忍不住了。

林汌之娴熟的逗弄敏感的龟头和冠状沟，指甲轻柔的从沟壑间刮过。

快感像是混入了血液之中，随着心脏的跳动被分散到全身上下的各个地方，他忍不住缩起身体，略带了些痛苦的讨饶，“林汌之……放过我吧。”他光是被弟弟的手指玩弄阴茎就已经到了崩溃的边缘，他的声音都在抖，混含了粗重破碎的喘息，“快进来、进来……”

哪怕扩张已经做的足够充分，先前也已经进入过一次，林汌之再次破开他身体的时候，林屿仍旧觉得自己几乎被贯穿了，整个后穴既酸又涨，与疼痛交织在一起，在林汌之缓慢的动作下又牵扯出几丝隐隐约约的快感来。

林汌之再怎么说也是不到二十岁，血气方刚的年纪，听着林屿在他耳边低喘求饶的动静，憋不住欲火，按住他哥的肩膀把人脸朝下扣在了枕头里，挺腰抽送的动作逐渐加快。

他的动作粗暴，几近失控，剩下的那点儿理智全用在了控制自己不要这么快结束上，无暇顾及他哥的反应。好在误打误撞，无意间寻到了敏感点，疯狂猛烈的撞击，身体里的潮水像狂风暴雨一般全拍在点儿上。林屿被一瞬间涌来的快感冲得傻了，蹬腿弓腰，手指脚趾全不自觉的蜷缩起来，他半张着嘴，只顾着喘和呻吟，涎水从合不上的嘴角淌出来，混杂着眼泪鼻涕，白色的枕套上被濡开一片水渍。

他想求着弟弟慢一点，却半天没能说出一个完整的句子。

早在林汌之误打误撞撞到敏感地方的时候，林屿就憋不住射了，性器被弟弟握在手里，一跳一跳的，精液一小股一小股的往外射。林汌之压着他操弄，动作越来越快，快感一波紧接着一波，他甚至来不及拥有贤者时间，就再一次被挑逗着燃起欲火，再度攀上高潮。

精液储备不足，第二次的射精不是喷射，稀薄了的体液一滴滴的往外流，颤抖的性器硬挺着，受限于姿势的关系，流出的体液一滴滴的滴在被单上。他射的慢，快感也持续的折磨着他，林汌之甚至起了恶作剧的欲念，他想拿个杯子放在底下接着，这是他哥的“牛奶”，是精华。

林汌之曲了手指，碰到他哥的脸，试图擦干泪水却不料越擦越多，他心疼得嗓音发哑，“哥，你又哭了。”

林屿偏头咬住他弯曲的指节，齿尖磨着，愤愤地。

第二次射精的时间被拉的很长，从最初的快感到后面的折磨，林屿身体发着抖，肠肉痉挛着包裹住林汌之，高热的肠肉将他狠狠的吸附住，不让走也不让留。

连续的两次射精几乎要把他掏空，林屿失了神，感觉自己的身体像是一叶小舟孤身闯入了大海，丢失了指南针和航向仪，被四面拍来的浪花冲得找不着北。

他没想到的是林汌之还留了力，在他缓和下来的一瞬间再度加速，像一台打桩机一般快速的抽插，满屋子响起“啪啪”的皮肤相撞声和抽插时带出的“噗哧”的水声，林屿的呻吟声破碎着，一个短促的音节也要分成好几段才能说完。

林汌之抱住他的腰猛力冲刺，微微发力把林屿抱得坐直了身体，前胸贴着后背，林汌之屈了手指夹住他胸前的两乳，用力拉扯再研磨。

林屿仍沉沦在高潮的余韵之中尚未抽身，浑身上下都敏感的不行，碰哪儿都会引得他轻轻发颤。乳头又是极为特别的敏感地带，林汌之才捏了没两下就充血硬挺起来，胸前两粒小豆变得赤红，拨弄上边儿的同时下边硬挺着的事物也跟着一跳。

“林汌之……乖乖，”林屿喊他的声音都带着抖，上上下下双重的快感压得他喘不上气，零散几个字拼凑而成的一句话被呻吟声撞得支离破碎，“松手……不要碰了，受不了……呜唔爽……”

林汌之没再蹂躏那脆弱敏感的地方，只是轻轻地拨弄两下。他偏头去咬他哥的耳朵，耳垂耳廓耳道，轻咬慢舔，末了干脆将整只耳含入口中，吐出来时湿淋淋的，沾满情色意味的涎液和呼吸声。

“哥，我想听你叫我宝宝。”林汌之沙哑着声音道。

“宝宝，”林屿配合他，他想听什么便叫什么。

林屿低喃着，一遍遍的叫他宝宝，听得林汌之耳根子发麻，松了手，林屿一下子往前扑，摔趴在床上。

林汌之俯身压下去，性器顶入得更深。他把他哥抵在床和他之间，半点可逃离的缝隙都没留。林屿爽得大腿小腿崩成一条直线，锤床又揪床单，大声讨饶。

林屿爽得要升天，他也爽得几乎要升天。他不像刚刚片子里男优一般，闷哼着喘息，他让他哥夹得爽，叫声放浪，比他哥还大，间或俯身咬住他哥的肩头或者后脊骨吮吻，闷哼低喘。

那阵噬人的快感浪潮逐渐褪去，痛觉再度找上门，甚至变本加厉，林屿觉得哪哪儿都痛，后穴仍被人疯狂的抽弄，第一次做时就已经受了伤的后穴被再度撕裂开，呼吸间都抽抽着发疼，他不清楚到底是伤了哪儿，细小的伤口被体液和润滑液泡的肿胀，在极速的动作间带给他极剧的疼痛。

林屿挣扎着往前爬，又被林汌之拽着脚腕拖回来，扣着腰钉死在了原地。

他嗓子哑的几乎说不出话，“林汌之……好了好了。”疼痛的末梢又有些许的欲望爬上来，林屿实在是要不了了，“我不要了，好疼。”

林汌之听不得他哥喊疼，在欲望的边缘硬是硬生生忍住了，抽离他的身体。林屿翻身坐了起来，伸手替他摘了套子，随手往地上扔，双手拢住弟弟硬挺的欲望，小心翼翼的搓揉。

林汌之的性器因为过度充血而涨得发紫，柱身青筋盘亘，有些可怖。光是看着或者插入体内都没觉得尺寸吓人，林屿用双手拢住以后才觉出弟弟这方面硬件的优势高他一截。  
他揉到囊袋，俯身下去想给林汌之口出来，被林汌之伸手挡开了，他抬头看过去，见弟弟咬着牙，脸颊肌肉都绷紧了，“别，不要。”

他舍不得让他哥用嘴含住他，即使他很想，光是脑内脑补就足以让他下腹的欲火一波一波的往上拱，烧得他心肝脾肺肾都隐隐作痛。

他现在无比的想去冲一会儿冷水澡冷静冷静，刚挪一下就被林屿拉住了，“那你怎么办。”

“我……”林汌之对他哥的欲念多种多样，没有一个是好的，他有些不敢说出口。微微垂了眸，视线留在林屿的脚上，喉结滚动，不自然的咽了口口水。

他年纪尚小，很多心事还没学会隐藏，更何况是在最亲近的人面前，一个眼神就被看破了。

林屿抬脚，脚板心直接踩在了林汌之的性器上。

林汌之抽气，不可置信的抬起头看向他哥。

林屿低着头闷笑，嘴里喃喃着，“笨蛋弟弟。”

林汌之后撑着身子，快感一波一波的袭来，比进入他哥还要爽。他轻微的恋足，低着头看着他哥用脚掌挑逗他的性器，趾间夹住他的囊袋拉扯踩踏，脚板心抵着龟头缓缓的磨……

林汌之粗喘着，像极了片刻前的林屿，喘息声断断续续，混含了压抑不住的呻吟声。

林屿抬起腿，踩着他的胸口，脚趾踩在他的乳尖上肆意踩踏，这让林汌之愈发兴奋了，性器垂在腿间，没有任何东西的触碰也不住地弹跳，贴到小腹上。

“哥……”仅仅过了十几分钟，身份也换了过来，受不住讨饶的人从林屿变成了林汌之，“哥我受不了了，你帮帮我。”

他中途好几次想去碰自己的性器，撸动抒解欲望，却被林屿拦了下来。

林汌之眼尾烧得发红，声音哑的不像话，“哥，你帮帮它，摸摸它……”

“哥……林屿……”林汌之什么称呼都叫了，咬咬牙连爸爸都叫出口了，林屿难得的狠了心，依旧不为所动。

林屿笑着挑他的下巴，“叫声老公。”

林汌之痛快的叫一声“老婆”，落得一个被林屿重重踩了一脚的结果，差点给他痛的夭折了。龟头贴到小腹上一蹭，疼痛过后快感攀升上来，比先前更加强烈，他没憋住流出来了一点，被林屿眼疾手快的伸手堵住了出口。

林汌之偏了头，在欲望面前败下阵来，“老公。”极不情愿的一声。

林屿一手搂住他的脖颈吻上去，另一手松开手指，掌心裹着揉了下整个前端，指尖搭在冠状沟的边缘挠了挠，林汌之闷哼着射了。

他的嘴唇被林屿堵住，闷哼声变成黏腻的鼻音。

两个人亲了个够本，分开时粗喘着，各个唇上水亮红肿，林汌之咬着自己的下唇，从喉咙深处发出一声压抑了许久的、长长的叹息。

等他缓过劲儿，林屿打算去洗个澡，还没来得及站起来眼前就笼过来一大片黑影，林汌之压着他亲下来，他被亲得后仰，距离的判断失误使得林屿并没有像是他心里预估的那般来一个压倒在床上的法式深吻，亲得他哥喘不上气，用湿漉漉雾蒙蒙的眼睛望着他。  
林屿后脑勺撞上床板，吃痛的哼了声，趁着这点反应时间把人推开了。

“哥……我喜欢……”林汌之话说一半被林屿打断，林屿在他唇角亲了一下。

他们之间从开始就没有一个人提过喜欢和爱这两个词，这段禁忌之恋有开始却不一定会有结尾，两个人都是心知肚明，林汌之话被打断，却没有继续说完，默默地咽了回去。  
说不出口的话，他在心里说完了，吻着他哥的间隙他已经在心里说上了十遍八遍。

林屿几乎是拖着个拖油瓶进的浴室，林汌之树袋熊似的挂在他身上。林屿把他放下来，自己进了淋浴间，站在水流里，明明距离不足一米，眼神却冷得像是隔了十万八千里，哪里像一个刚从负距离分开的人。

林汌之倚着洗手台站稳了，透过镜子去看他哥，盯得久了，下半身又起了反应。

林屿扫了一眼，冷淡的开口，“自己憋着，我不陪你闹腾了。”

林汌之僵硬着身体站了许久，视线穿过镜面，把他哥从头看到脚，没有一个地方是他不迷恋的，越看越上火。

林屿洗好澡从他身边走过的时候，林汌之忍不住低声开口，“哥……”

他刚说了一个字，林屿就猜到了剩下的话，“不帮，自己解决。”

当头一盆冷水浇下来，林汌之不知道是不是有受虐癖，心情低落下去，身体却愈发兴奋起来。

他抱住他哥，低着头狂嗅他哥身上的沐浴乳香味，明明是酒店里劣质沐浴露，他哥用完之后忽然间就变得好闻了起来。林汌之抱着他哥，一动不动，低喃着叫他名字，一遍又一遍，叫得林屿心动又心软。

林屿刚一动，抱着他的人就开了口，声音喑哑到有些吓人，“哥你别动。”他低头去吻他哥的肩头，一手在他哥身前摸着，指尖顺着腹肌沟壑滑过，另一手快速的撸动着自己的性器，鼻息混乱着发出低喘声。

林汌之睁眼看着镜子里的林屿，浑身赤裸的样子，身上挂了水珠还没来得及擦干，发梢也还在滴水。他的眼睛被欲火燎烧得发红可怖，林屿被他的赤裸坦诚的目光盯得发毛。

林汌之的指尖从他的眼皮开始摸，一点点的往下。

他哥的眼睛，双眼皮，睫毛很长，喜欢；他哥的喉结，很性感，喜欢；他哥的锁骨……胸口……再往下是腹肌……再往下，他想碰，却被林屿挡开了。

被人这么摸这么碰，说没有反应那都是假的，林屿刚经历完大考，精神紧绷了三天，骤然放松下来却又陪着林汌之在这折腾了大半天，身心俱疲，虽然仍有冲动，但他实在是没有精力再陪他来一次了。

“我帮你弄出来，”林屿转了个身抱住他，在林汌之还没来得及反应过来的时候就亲了上去，唇舌温柔地碾过他的，手下也不停歇。

林汌之被吻得呼吸急促，手都不知道该搭在哪儿，搭着他哥的腰，轻轻的摩挲。

林屿的吻温柔又强势，亲得人腿软喘不上气，舌尖勾着缠着，唇边滑落的涎水不知道是谁的。林汌之睁眼时眼里蒙了一层雾气，不知道是不是被浴室里蒸腾的水雾熏得。

林屿像是手酸，放慢了速度，绕到他身后抱住他，手臂从林汌之腰侧穿过。两人位置换了一换，从镜子里看见赤裸身体的人变成了林汌之，而细细打量他身材的人则变成了林屿，眼神露骨。

像是自己在自慰却又不是自己的手的感觉十分的奇妙，林汌之闭了眼，后仰着身子靠在林屿怀里，享受着他哥给他带来的极致快感。林屿指尖绕着敏感的龟头一圈圈的打转，能听见耳旁林汌之越来越粗重的呼吸声，他偏头去咬住林汌之的耳朵，低哑地命令道，“叫出来……”

林汌之从喉咙深处挤出来一声“嗯”，尾音拖得老长。林屿换而用掌心包裹住他的整个前端，缓慢地研磨，林汌之脑袋里一片空白，但是快感却仍然源源不断的从下半身传来。

林屿再次叼住他的耳垂吮咬，“叫出来。”察觉到林汌之快到边缘了，他松开手，专心致志的亲吻他弟发红的耳朵，“林汌之……叫出来。”

“嗯……唔啊，”林汌之不满与他的抽手，呻吟出声的同时用力的顶胯，利刃破开空气。他难受得睁不开眼，想顶胯往前送，又想弓起腰背缓过这阵极致的快感。

林汌之感觉自己迟早有一天会死在他哥手里。林屿怎么这么会玩啊，他越想越气，忍着呻吟声问，“哥…你是不是自己弄的时候也总这样玩啊，这也太熟练了吧。”

林屿不回答，耳朵却发红，像是为了报复惩戒他似的，再一次握住了他的性器，只用食指和拇指圈成一个缓套弄，碰不到龟头，却频频擦碰到另一块更敏感的区域，动作缓慢的像是凌迟。

林汌之想用手去帮自己，可是他的手早在他抱着他哥他哥帮他弄的时候，因为过于不安分，被一条毛巾捆在了一旁的毛巾架上，高举过头顶，只得看着他哥玩弄自己。

林屿低头去舔他的腋窝，吮咬他手臂内侧的嫩肉，紫红色的吻痕留下了好几个，全是大片的。

“哥……哥、你放过我吧，”林汌之的呼吸骤然变得急促，小腹明显得抽动，林屿快速把手拿开，“要、要射了。”

性器在空气里弹跳了两下，终究是什么也没射出来，快感刺激犹在，林汌之两条腿颤颤巍巍，“哥……受不了了，想射，你别玩我了……”他难耐地哼，“让我射，求求你了。”

“答应件事儿就让你射，”林屿摸他的腹肌，痒痒麻麻的感觉刺激着林汌之的大脑，却不足以到想要射精的感觉，好几次就差临门一脚的感觉把他逼得要发疯。“录取通知书下来前不做了。”

“不，”录取通知书下来还得大半个月，他天天跟他哥腻在一起见得着摸不着的，林汌之下意识的就拒。林屿伸手堵了他的出精孔，另一只手攥着他的两个囊袋用力地揉捏，鼻腔里发出一声轻哼，“嗯？”

“好好好，”林汌之眼前一片白，一连串的应声，林屿捏得他又疼又爽，快感顺着脊柱攀爬，爽得他四肢都发颤。

林屿得了自己想要的回答，这才松开手指，握着他的性器磨得手心都发烫，林汌之受不住，颤着腰和腿，嘶吼着全喷射出来，精液已经稀薄，一小股一小股的喷射，末了只剩下缓缓的淌出来的体液，沾了林屿一手。

林屿放开他，还顺手把捆住他手腕的毛巾给解了，“你洗个澡去，”他低头开了水龙头洗手，“累死了，录取通知书下来前不陪你这么折腾了。”他的声音就像被粗砂纸磨过，林汌之忽然有点后悔把他哥折腾成这样。

等他洗完澡出去的时候他哥已经支着脑袋睡着了，校服穿得规规矩矩的，如果没有颈侧那一枚吻痕的话，完全看不出这是放纵了一个下午的人。

在他洗澡的间隙里，林屿拖着疲累的身体简单收拾了下房间，至少把该扔的扔了，还点了个外卖。

林汌之站在他身边，盯着看了好一会儿，林屿的睫毛很长，又弯又翘，他忍不住手欠，弯腰去碰他哥的睫毛。手指刚沾到他哥就醒了，两张脸的距离贴得比之前滚在床上的时候还近，林屿迷糊了会儿，刚睁眼眼里全是没睡够的迷茫。

他缓过神，抬腿踢了一脚林汌之，“快去穿衣服去。”

林汌之刚套上上衣，门铃响了，林屿一下站起来，“应该是外卖到了。”

他站的太急，血液没跟上，眼前一阵发黑，顺手就扶了一把身旁的“柱子”。被他扶住的“柱子”穿完衣服，迅速把裤子套上，把人按了回去，“你坐着，我去拿。”

林屿点的外卖三个菜里两个辣的，林汌之拆了外卖盒以后迅速的把两个辣菜圈到了自己这边，视线一直往他身下扫，“哥你现在不能吃辣的。”

“滚，”林屿瞪他，伸长手去抢，差点又擦出火花，他被压在沙发上亲得直喘，终于学会放弃，乖乖的守着那一小盒番茄炒蛋下饭。

两个人往家走的时候天色都暗了，林屿对自己没吃到那两盒外卖耿耿于怀，带着弟弟绕了远路走到小吃街，买了烧烤边走边吃。林汌之拦不住人，只冷笑着看着他吃，跟在他后边儿随他放开了吃，一边付款一边碎嘴地念着，“你明天就完了。”

后话是林屿不只是明天完了，后边儿痛了一星期，戒色戒欲戒辣一星期，一日三餐全是清汤寡水的健康食品。前两天他每天捧着咸菜就稀饭，桌子家里一桌豪华的美食全都与他无缘，偶尔弟弟半夜点外卖，偷摸开小灶，林汌之吃红油抄手，他吃清汤小馄饨。

好容易挨过去这痛苦的一周，出了成绩，林汌之顺利考上x大，半夜查完成绩之后，他爬上他哥的床，以要庆祝为由，捂着他哥的嘴压着他悄无声息的来了一场。

林屿被他压着泄出来的时候，想着自己下周录取通知书到了之后的生活，痛苦的叹了口气。

一口气没叹完又被林汌之夺了唇舌含着吮吻。


End file.
